Conventional skin care devices typically contain a treatment workpiece coupled to a personal care appliance. The personal care appliance includes an integrated rechargeable battery that provides power to the device for a number of treatment cycles. This battery has always been internal to the handle of the appliance, which is permanently sealed. As a result, after the contained rechargeable battery is drained, the device requires recharging by means of a wall charger or the like.